


The Thestral from Ilvermorny

by Lasvina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Good Albus Dumbledore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasvina/pseuds/Lasvina
Summary: Basically, A complete revamped, beta'd version of Occamy1899's fic of the same name. (and yes silly, I have permission)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Thestral from Ilvermorny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Occamy1899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamy1899/gifts).



> Now I know what you're thinking. 'Lasvina, I've read this before!' Yes you have, but I wanted to completely revamp it because I love Occamy but her English is limited so I asked her for permission to revamp her story and she said yes so here we are. 
> 
> The Introduction will be short but everything else will be long- Let's go 💖

_A man sat with his arms around a baby. He smiled blissfully at the bundle while he pulled funny faces at her._

_He sat back, a candle showing the large grin on his face._

_“Oh my dear, not a month old and you have so clearly stolen my heart.”_

_The baby cooed, the man gasped and held the baby closer as if to protect her from any problem the world could throw._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl jolted awake, she mentally tried to grasp the stranger that had held her in her dream. She yearned for him to stay.

Just once.

But as always, he disappeared, taking the feeling of warmth and safety with him.

The only thing that remained of him was the image of those twinkling, adoring blue eyes that lingered in her mind.


End file.
